


An Addition to the Family

by Raggetymanftw



Series: Eliza Winchester series [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Another point of view, M/M, Short 3 second addition to the Eliza Winchester series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 12:45:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4565151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raggetymanftw/pseuds/Raggetymanftw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean have discovered that they have a little sister. Within 5 minutes of meeting her, this strange girl seems to know everything about them. Or is just incredibly observant. Especially when it comes to the oldest Winchester and his angel...</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Addition to the Family

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 1 am after a short spurt of inspiration. Don't judge too harshly..

“Huh, John Winchester really did get around.” The blonde haired girl snorted.

 

Dean chuckled humourlessly. “Yeah well, now we know that there is four of us.” Dean replied, turning his gaze to Castiel.

 

The girl’s mouth tweaked slightly, as if she was holding back a grin.

 

“What?” Dean asked, raising an eyebrow.

 

“Well, they say that 1 in 4 siblings are homosexual. I think I know which one of us it is.” The girl said, her eyes flicking from Dean to Castiel and back again.

 

“Excuse me?” Dean said, leaning all the way back in his chair. “Are you implying that…?”

 

Sam, who had been silent throughout the exchange, laughed softly. “Oh, it’s a little more than implying.” Sam said, grinning at his little sister.

 

Castiel frowned. “What is being implied here? That Dean and I have romantic and/or sexual feelings towards the other?” Castiel asked, meeting the girl’s eyes.

 

The girl smirked and nodded. “Even since I met you guys, you two love birds,” The girl said, pointing at the angel and the other Winchester. “Have been eye-fucking the entire time. I would have thought you guys were already together if Dean hadn’t been checking out every girl who walked by. Over-compensating much?” The girl laughed.

 

Dean opened his mouth to deny it, his face going bright red with a badly concealed blush. “Shut-up.” Dean said, looking down at his hands.

 

“Ah, what a well thought out retort!” The girl said, laughing heartily. The girl rose from the booth of the diner, picking up her back pack. “Anyways, I gotta go. See you around!”

 

As the girl began to walk away, Dean grabbed her arm. “Wait! We don’t even know your name.” Dean said imploringly.

 

The girl smirked. “Eliza.” The girl replied. “Eliza Florence.”

 

And with that, Eliza exited the dinner, feeling lighter than she had in years.

 

The three men watched her drive away. Dean looked down at the table and saw a $20 bill that she had left behind that covered the cost of the four coffees that they had ordered.

 

“She didn’t even leave us a way to contact her again.” Sam said, sighing deeply. “At least she isn’t boring.”

* * *

 

Later that night, Dean was taking off his leather jacket when he noticed a piece of paper fell out of its pocket. Dean leaned down and picked it up, reading the words written in a simple script.

 

“ _I figure you’re wondering how to contact me, especially since I apparently didn’t leave my phone number. So here, this is how you do it. You need an Ouija board, the left testicle of a paedophile and some unicorn hair…._

_…nah, I’m just kidding. What? I’m not allowed to make bad jokes? If I am going to be a Winchester, I had better be allowed to make dumb hunter/cult related jokes! If not, I am so out of there_!”

 

Dean chuckled as he read the note, seeing that Eliza’s phone number was written on the bottom of the page.

 

He still couldn’t figure out how Eliza had managed to put the paper into his jacket. She hadn’t touched him or come close enough to even do it.

 

Dean just shook his head. Another mystery to add to the mystery of his new baby sister.


End file.
